


a new home

by anonamor



Series: anonamor tackles 100 fandoms [6]
Category: Ys Origin (Video Game), イース | Ys
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, takes place after the third route ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: Hugo has a new home. He's just missing...her.





	a new home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



> also using this double drabble to fulfill the 100 fandom challenge prompt #6: home

Hugo leaned back against the tree trunk, a twig dangling in his hand. He looked at their tiny settlement, their new home; thanks to the others he now had his own house. All that was missing was her. How long had it been? Just how far away was her homeland?

“What’re you doing scratching dirt? Did you run out of pens and paper?”

That voice! Hugo looked up to see a face he hadn’t seen in weeks. “You’re back.”

“I’d thought you be more excited,” Epona joked as she plopped down next to Hugo. “You don’t sound like you missed me at all.”

“Things have been busy,” Hugo replied, looking away as Epona leaned in closer, his cheeks heating up when she rested her head on his shoulder. “I have a house now.”

“Oh? Just for yourself?” She laughed. “What about me?”

Well, he thought that they could live together… Face burning, he mumbled, “I have a bed.”

“I come back all this way, and that’s all I get?” Laughing, she stood up and reached her hand out. “Well, I suppose that’s good enough for me.”

Hugo took her hand and promptly showed her where their new home was located.


End file.
